Families in Gossip Girl
'The Humphrey Family' Rufus, Dan, Jenny and Alison make up the Humphrey family before the divorce of Rufus and Alison. The Humphreys started off as middle-class family residing in Brooklyn. They are all very family-orientated and continue to help each other - so much so that they protect their step-family the van der woodsen/Bass' whom they are linked with through Lily's and Rufus' marriage in Season 3. 'The Van Der Woodsen Family' The Van Der Woodsen's are one of the wealthiest families in Manhattan, even before the marriage of Lily and Bart. The head of the family is mother Lily as her ex-husband William has been away since the two children Serena and Eric were young. Lily has been married five times through out her life. Her marriage with Bart Bass has been important to her for many reason, especially because she had adopted her step-son Chuck after Bart's death during the half of Season 2. Lily is now the Bass widow and with Chuck, had been past on to the responsiblities and shares of Bass Industries by Bart. Lily had became married to Rufus in the beginning of Season 3. Lily also had one son with Rufus named Scott who was adopted out of the family after birth in France and he is the oldest child from Serena, Chuck and Dan. 'The Waldorf Family' Now called the Waldorf-Rose family, the Waldorf family is made up of Eleanor, her daughter Blair, her husband Cyrus and his son Aaron. They are extremely posh and the family has long been friends with the van der Woodsen. Eleanor is prominent in society, she owns Waldorf Designs, she's a wealthy, well-known fashion designer and the family is so well connected that Blair managed to book Lady Gaga for a gig in NYU in Season 3. They are currently waiting for Blair`s wedding to Prince Louis Gromaldi of Monaco. In the episode Father of the Bride it`s revealed that Blair miscarried her unnamed son in a tragic car accident in which she breaks down when she hears the news. 'The Archibald Family' The Archibald family is tied to the Vanderbilts, Nate and his two divorcing parents Anne and Howard lived in Manhattan before it was discovered that Howard had been arrested for embezzlement and fraud. It was in Season 2 that the Vanderbilts were introduced as in Trip, Nate's cousin, and Nate's Grandfather and the rest of the Vanderbilt family. 'The Bass Family' Prior to the end of Season 1 with the van der Bass wedding, the Bass family was made up of Bart and his son Chuck. Chuck had never met his mother who he had believed had died before he was born, until Season 3 when Elizabeth Fisher had return to disappoint Chuck about her absence in his life. Chuck's Uncle Jack has a rivalry with the successful Bart. Bart was owner of Bass Industries and after his death it was passed on to the family legacy, which belonged to Chuck and Lily. 'The Sharp Family' Juliet and her half-brother Ben Donovan are also related to their cousin Colin Forrester, the professor that Serena dates in Season 4. The Donovan-Sharps are middle-class and were rocked by the arrest of Ben after Lily's betrayal. 'The Vanderbilt Family' Are a enormously wealthy old-money family from New York. They are extremely politically influential and are arch-rivals with the Buckley family. Nate's mother Anne is a descendant of the Vanderbilt's. 'The Sparks Family' In the Season One finale Mr. and Mrs. Sparks are first shown when they catch their daughter living in New York instead of staying in some AC circuit. In season 4 The Sparks welcome in Milo, Georgina`s son whose father is a married russian. They used to reside on the Upper East Side and run in the same circles as Lily Humphrey before moving fulltime to Connecticut. 'The Buckley Family' Are a very wealthy and politically powerful oil-rich family from Texas. They have been arch-enemies with the Vanderbilt's for almost a century. Bree Buckley a black sheep member of this family for her liason with family rival Nate Archibald. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Relationships Category:Books Category:Seasons Category:Males Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5